Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans 'wird von Ashley Tisdale gespielt. Sharpay hat einen Zwillingsbruder namens Ryan Evans, der es ebenso wie sie liebt zu singen und zu tanzen. Seine Schwester stellt ihn mit ihrem starken Willen jedoch in den Schatten und so spielt er meistens die zweite Geige. Außerdem lässt sie sich nicht gern herumkommandieren, was sie auch schnell gemein erscheinen lässt. Beziehungstechnisch ist bei ihr nicht viel los, da sie sich viel zu sehr auf ihre Karriere konzentriert. Sie ist jedoch in Troy Bolton verliebt, der aber in einer Beziehung mit Gabriella Montez ist. Sharpay versucht mehrmals die beiden auseinanderzubringen, aber jedes Mal finden sie wieder zusammen. Zudem ist Zeke Baylor, ein Spieler im Basketballteam, in sie verliebt und versucht alles, um ihr das klarzumachen. Sharpay zeigt mit ihrer ablehnenden Haltung aber, dass sie nicht interessiert zu sein scheint. 'High School Musical 1 Im 1. Film versucht sie die Rolle im Wintermusical zu bekommen. Da sie es gewohnt ist immer alles zu kriegen, fühlt sie sich sehr gedemütigt, als bekannt wird dass "die Neue" Gabriella Montez zum Callback eingeladen ist. Als ihr dann klar wird, dass sie ernsthafte Konkurrenz bekommen könnte, versucht sie alles um Troy, der mit ihr zum Casting gegangen war, und Gabriella auseinanderzubringen. Ihr Bruder Ryan befürchtet ebenfalls, dass sie die Rollen nicht bekommen werden und hilft ihr dabei, Ms. Darbus zu überreden, den Wintermusical-Callback, das Meisterschaftsspiel der Wildcats und den Akademikerwettkampf, an dem Gabriella teilnimmt, an dem gleichen Tag zur selben Uhrzeit stattfinden zu lassen. Als ihnen das gelingt, sind sie sich des Sieges sicher. Am Tag des Callbacks singen die Geschwister das Duett Bop to the Top. Ms. Darbus ist von der Darbietung sehr begeistert und als nach mehrmaligem Aufrufen das nächste Paar, Gabriella und Troy, noch immer nicht in Sichtweite sind, erklärt sie Sharpay und Ryan zum Sieger des Callbacks. In diesem Moment stürmen Troy und Gabriella in den Theaterraum, gefolgt von vielen Schülern. Sie dürfen trotz der großen Verspätung auftreten und bekommen schließlich die Rollen. Sharpay ist sehr wütend auf die beiden und auf Ms. Darbus und zieht sich beleidigt zurück. High School Musical 2 Im 2. Teil sind Sommerferien und sie fährt, begleitet von ihrem Bruder, zu dem Erholungsressort ihrer Eltern. Dort finden die alljährlichen Star Dazzle Awards statt. Da sie jedes Jahr gewinnt, nimmt sie es als selbstverständlich an, dass sie auch dieses Mal den 1. Platz holen wird. Doch als sie sieht, dass Gabriella und Troy hier arbeiten, wird sie wütend und beschließt, sofort etwas zu unternehmen. Sie beauftragt den Leiter des Ressorts Gabriella so bald es geht hinauszuschmeißen, während sie abermals versucht Troy auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie befördert ihn zuerst zum Kellner, dann zum Golflehrer und bietet ihm dann an, mit ihr bei den Star Dazzle Awards aufzutreten. Damit dieser nicht protestieren kann, umwickelt sie ihn mit ihrem Charme. Der Plan scheint aufzugehen: Troy verbringt viel weniger mit Gabriella und seinen Freunden und diese sind sehr sauer auf ihn. Als Troy dann Gabriella wegen einer Probe mit Sharpay sitzen lässt, reicht es ihr; sie verlässt das Ressort so schnell sie kann und Sharpay sieht ihren Sieg gekommen. Doch am Tag des Auftritts kommt Troy zu ihr und sagt ihr, dass er, nicht ganz freiwillig, beschlossen habe statt ihres Duetts alleine aufzutreten. Für Sharpay bricht eine Welt zusammen als sie das erfährt. Sie bettelt sogar ihren Bruder an, mit ihr auf die Bühne zu gehen, doch dieser weigert sich strikt. Sie steht den ganzen Auftritt über neben der Bühne, und bekommt die erneute Versöhnung von Gabriella und Troy mit. Troy holt sie aber zum Ende des Auftritts auf die Bühne und sie ist sehr glücklich darüber. High School Musical 3 Im Abschlussjahr startet sie ihren dritten und vermutlich letzten Versuch das Traumpaar Troy und Gabriella auseinanderzubringen. Während sich alle auf den letzten Auftritt als Gruppe vorbereiten, wird Gabriella an der Stanford University angenommen. Gabriellas Mom freut sich für sie und plant schon die Abreise zur Uni. Für Troy und Gabriella bricht jedoch eine Welt zusammen, da sie nun scheinbar für immer getrennt sein werden. Gabriella verabschiedet sich für immer von Troy und fährt gemeinsam mit ihrer Mom zur Uni. Sharpay ist natürlich überaus erfreut darüber und kann sich nun ganz auf ihr letztes Jahr konzentrieren. Für den Auftritt wäre ein Duett mit Troy geplant gewesen, doch dieser macht ihr wieder einmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung, da er am Tag des Auftritts zu Gabriellas Universität fährt und sie schließlich überreden kann, mit ihm mitzukommen. Die beiden retten den hoffnungslosen Auftritt von Sharpay und Rocket Man und genießen die letzten Minuten ihres Duetts. Sharpay ist wütend, denn sie wollte den großen Auftritt ganz für sich haben und stürmt in ihre Garderobe, wo ihre Assistentin auf sie wartet. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie jetzt das Solo bekommen würde und dass sie Sharpay den Auftritt stehlen werde. Doch diese lässt das nicht zu, und bekommt am Ende ihren Moment im Rampenlicht.